legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawnbeth
Dawnbeth is a mysterious 16 year old teenager who has hailed from the future on a mission from the past. She is a very tall 5.10, very attractive young woman with dark hair, a tattered cloak, she wears a black crop top with a fire emblem, short shorts with long socks, toeless boots with an anklet on her leg. She is also a metahuman and as it's revealed thanks to her many powers, on top of being physically fit and trim. Her metahuman power is adaptability which gives her powers set to her environment. A Cold environment = Ice Powers and an inability to be cold and it comes from her getting a tattoo on her body which when exposed to the environment TGTTA 2 Dawnbeth arrives in The Slade Strikes Back timeline and announces it's time to start her mission. This takes her to Equestria and she finds many of the heroes there and joins with him against The Legion. After that's done with she leaves, ready to jump back on the mission when she learns the next move. She sneaks aboard the Legends Ship spying on what's going on and spies on one of the split teams, she attacks NOS-4A2 saving Kyle and Amaya and even giving a tracker on the vampire. Some of the legends are suspicious of her as is Deathstroke who is trying to get info on her. She joins with both The Legends and The B Team to assist them and gives more cluing to what they are seeking. She herself knows about the Spear of Destiny which she timetraveled back to find and use to alter the timeline to prevent the bad future she is from happening. When The Legends and Lydia question her on this, she knows she will be alive since she was who she is now before her future took a sour note Like Ford and Amanda, she goes searching for Lydia when she disappears in a blackhole with the amulet. Lydia asks Dawnbeth how she found her and she states she's from the future, though Lydia then asks who she really is. Dawnbeth reveals she is from the future and she is Lizbeth's daughter, she came from the future to ensure her timeline and fix her timeline. Lydia asks when she exists and Dawnbeth states that she was born a good decade after their last adventure and Liz had her after college as she became pregnant shortly after graudation so she trying to avoid seeing her mom from the past so the dots aren't connected. When further asked about how she's a metahuman, Dawnbeth says she is one too and that as the results of Past Slade, Anti Cosmo and Dr.Alchemy's actions, that her mom became a metahuman through this. Dawnbeth goes back to the legends working to help them find the Spear and she finds herself spared from the legion and as a result goes back to help the heroes defeat Thawne and Toffee. Dawnbeth finds Bruce, Selina and Alt.Doof and teleports them to the hideout to save the heroes and uses her light powers to blind the other villains. Dawnbeth explains to the heroes that Bill Cipher is the result of his dimension colliding with their dimension due to the rift breaking and that he wanted to bring Wierdmageon and Toffee was planning to bring him loose for his plans to build his plans to overtake Disney. She explains they basically will succeed and they must focus on bringing it back. When the others ask Dawnbeth why not use the spear to stop Toffee and Bill Cipher, Dawnbeth explains that they can;t use a shortcut against the two and the spear can't be activated in Bill's presence since his presence is all consuming. To stop Bill they need to get him in a place where he can't use his magic. Dawnbeth then decides to stake more info out of the cult by teleporting out. She really curbstomps much of Toffee's soliders and Cipher's henchmonsters as the wierdness in Cipher's end is having her be able to adapt to the changes and giving her the edge. Dawnbeth eventually finds out about Bill trying to get info out of Ford and comes with a plan to tell Lydia about it. Dawnbeth becomes important to getting the heroes in as she uses her own powers to force the enterance of the Pyramid and Disney Castle to open so the heroes can get to Bill and Toffee. She enters herself and finds Heloise who she breaks out who helps Slade and Anti Cosmo learning of her imprisonment. She then uses her full on powers to pin down or outright destory other cult members. When the heroes decide to use the spear, the timeline has 2 Dawnbeths. The 1st one is just a girl under Lizbeth and Boomer, while the one that was followed is now living in the timeline expecting a baby of her own. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Sexy characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Amazons Category:OCs Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Daughter of Hero Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher